


Not Enough

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 37: Old Friends. Set during ‘The Age of Steel’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 37: Old Friends. Set during ‘The Age of Steel’.

Rose is far from ready to lose Mickey when it happens.

Their romantic relationship was over even before it really _was_ over. She won’t miss that as much as that casual closeness they’d always had when they were younger.

It’s her fault he wants to leave now. Rose has always just tugged Mickey along for the ride without really taking into account his side of things. She feels terrible about that now that he’s leaving, but there’s no real time to say what Mickey deserves to hear from her.

She loves him, but it’s not fair to make him stay.


End file.
